


Red Ribbons

by Unique_wrenn



Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom Cullen, Explicit Sex, F/M, red silk ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_wrenn/pseuds/Unique_wrenn
Summary: Cullen likes control, but you ask to take over one night. He agrees, but does he really know what he is in for?
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Red Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt on tumblr, @agirlwithadiary , she came up with the original idea. I just wrote it. Give it some love, also check out her blog! 💓

You had let it slip to Cullen that one evening you were going to tie him up. He smirked at you but his body lunged forward, taking you into his arms. His golden eyes searching your face carefully, but he saw no hint of jest. The low growl that came out sent a spike of pleasure straight through you, his lips smashing into yours. You left his office dazed and frankly a little too warm for your liking. So you decided to tease, you traveled to Val Royalex seeking a silk merchant. You were nervous at first, but the silk merchant just smiled and gave you the long slips of red silk as you requested.   
You placed the silk ribbons in a box, setting a small note on top.   
“For later, Commander Cullen. X” it read. You closed the lid and set off for his office. You laid the box off to the side, but close enough for him to notice it. You heard his booming voice getting closer, you cast a portal, escaping just barely. But you knew he saw your portal close, which sent a small thrill through you. 

Cullens POV: 

He saw the portal disperse, and knew you were up to something.   
“Dismissed.” He barked. The soldiers shuffled off, and he closed the door behind him. His eyes narrowed, searching the room for anything new or out of place. They honed in on the silver box setting on his desk, he smiled making his way to it. He plucked the lid off carefully, and saw the note. His blood rushing through his ears, his pants growing tight. He laid the note on his desk, his fingers softly picking up the red silk ribbons. His skin was thrumming, burning for your touch. He placed the ribbons back in the box, shoving it gently into his pocket. He was coming for you, and somehow he knew that you were waiting. 

Readers POV: 

You heard your chamber door open and shut softly. You sat on the edge of your bed, down to just your leathers, waiting for Cullen. You heard his footsteps on the stairs, then saw his curly blonde hair. Those hungry amber eyes scorched into yours as he spotted you.   
“Fuck...” he breathed out. You couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at your lips. You beckoned him over with a finger, he stepped over to you quickly. He took your hand, standing you up before him. You ran your hands over his chest plate, freeing the leather straps from his side, and the ones from his shoulder. You pushed it away, letting it clang to the floor loudly. Cullen pushed it away with his foot, you took notice of the bulge in his pants. You couldn’t help but admire, your hand rubbing it softly. His hands going to your arms, squeezing them roughly. His eyes watching your every move like a hawk, he was letting this happen. You both knew that he liked to have control, but tonight was different. You could feel the puffs of air on your face as he fought it, you looked up at him casually.   
“Such a tease. Take care baby girl, otherwise this night may go another way.” He growled. He captured your lips in a scorching kiss, pressing you against him. You pushed away, stepping out of his grasp.   
“Take everything off Commander, except the fur. And lay back on the bed. Now.” You commanded. His eyes blazed with lust, but he did as you told him. He took his time, letting your gaze travel over him. Your own cheeks flushed, you had to maintain control. Because you would make your Cullen beg for you, plead to have you around him, milking his cock dry. He laid back on the bed, looking at you for instruction.   
You retrieved the small silver box from his robe, letting your hand skim his thigh. You pulled the ribbons free, running your fingers over them softly. You walked to one side of the bed, he offered his wrist. You wrapped the soft silk around his wrist twice, then tied it securely to the bed post. You set a knee upon the bed, leaning over him slowly. You kissed him slowly, nipping his bottom lip softly. You straddled his stomach, not touching his curved cock, weeping so freely with pre-cum. You pushed yourself to the other side, standing again. His golden gaze followed you, hungry for you. You secured his other wrist, tightly to the bedpost. You took a step back, looking him over, your gaze very direct.   
“Test them for me. Let me know if they are loose or too tight.” You asked. He pulled on them, his biceps flexing. You placed your hand on your chest, taking a steady breath. This was a sight to behold, your commander tied up with red silk ribbons. Completely naked, but the fur lined cloak splayed out around him. He met your eyes, the smirk pulling at his scar.   
“I wish I could have someone paint this for me...” you muttered. He couldn’t help the chuckle, you focused back on him.   
“No. This is for you my love. If you don’t get over here though, I will snap these ribbons. And take you right there.” He warned. You felt the wet heat flood your folds, you bit back the whimper.   
“Stay still. If you move, I will punish you.” Your voice wavered, but the threat remained. You pushed your leathers down, completely naked before him. You turned your back to him, flicking your wrist, the pop of magic swelling around you. You turned back, separating it between your hands, throwing it at the bonds.   
“You will not snap those ribbons, Commander. You will cum without me touching you, and only when you beg, will I release you.” Your words making his cock pulse. You pulled a chair over to the edge of the bed, angling just so he could see everything. You sat down, keeping your thighs clenched tight. You ran a hand down your neck, only stopping to rub your nipple into a peak. You continued down, letting your hand rest between your thighs. You pushed your legs apart, your fingers disappearing into your folds. You leaned back, closing your eyes. You worked your fingers around your nub softly, you heard his heart rate quicken. His breaths becoming uneven, his own desire growing. You used your other hand to rub your breast slowly, you squeezed your nipple as you pushed two fingers into your core. His breath hitched, you raised your head, looking at him.   
“You can’t even imagine how wet I am. All for you.” Your voice sounding husky even to your own ears. His hips surged forward off the bed, thrusting upwards. The head of his cock red, the veins popping up more. You knew he was close, which is why you pushed yourself more. You bent your fingers in a come hither motion, hitting the pleasure spot. Your whole body shook, and then you heard him cry.   
“Fucks sake. Get over here. Now.” He snapped. You let out a laugh, continuing your motion. His hands were wrapped around the silk tightly, trying to free himself. You were about to cast off the magic when you saw him snap one side, his hand immediately going to his cock. You launched yourself out of the chair, grabbing his hand, pulling it away from him. You straddled his lap, his cock nestled in your folds. He bucked his hips, throwing you forward. He snapped his hips up more, pushing his pulsing cock into your heat.   
“Cullen...” the moan escaped before you could stop it. His eyes were wild, the pupils almost overtaking his gold eyes. He was primal, but allowed you to hold his arm above him. He bounced you on his cock, taking what he needed. Your walls clenched around him tightly, fluttering quickly. You leaned down placing a quick kiss on his lips. Which he ignored and moved his head to the side to bite your neck. You felt the blinding white heat take over your vision, and his hips stuttered to a near halt. His cock covering the inside of your walls with his hot seed, you still tightly milking him for everything he offered. He hips stilled after a minute, and you pulled back to look down at him.   
“Not gonna snap em huh?” He teased, his face covered in a sheen of sweat. You pulled your hands away from his free wrist, smacking his chest.   
“I didn’t know you were gonna go all Templar Knight Commander on them. I really like these too.” You pouted. His free hand went to your cheek, rubbing it softly.   
“I’m sorry my love. I’ll replace them. But the only condition is, i get to tie you up next time.” His voice low again, thick with lust. Your walls clenched around his cock, just thinking about it. His moan filling the room quietly.  
“I’ll hold you to that.” You replied. You swivelled your hips around him, his breath hitching.   
“Are you ready for round two, Commander Cullen?” Your voice thick. He pushed his hips into yours, driving his cock deeper still.   
“Always.” He placed his hand above his head again, grabbing the broken ribbon to steady himself.


End file.
